User talk:Auttheum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Utgar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Matrix Prime (Talk) 19:30, April 5, 2013 Utgar's Alliance Greetings. I noticed that you edited Utgar's page to claim that both Einar and Vydar were allied with Utgar. You've hit upon something of great interest and wonder amongst our editors here. We are unclear as to where this concept that Vydar was ever allied with Utgar comes from. Einar's treaty with Utgar is well established by Malliddon's Prophecy which states that Einar summoned the IX Roman Legion to aid Grimnak. Feel free to check the page. However, nothing that we are aware of claims that Vydar was ever allied with Utgar. Prehaps you are unaware of who Vydar is? In Heroscape's beginning there were five Valkyrie Generals. Jandar's Army were the "good" guys and Utgar's Army was the "bad" guys. Ullar, Vydar and Einar were the three "netural" factions. Ullar leans towards good, hense his alliance with Jandar. Einar leaned to conquest (bad) hense his willingness to work cooperatively with Utgar. However Vydar was the "true-netural" and allied himself with neither side. Hense his forces could sometimes be found amongst Jandar's and his ally's Army and sometimes amongst Utgar's and his ally's Army, following an agenda known only to Vydar. Vydar doesn't believe in "good" or "evil", he believes in power and that power corrupts. To Vydar Utgar is simply corrupt and blanted about it, Jandar is simply not corrupt yet. Thus while Vydar is not evil and not willing to be Utgar's ally, Vydar doesn't believe that Jandar will turn out any better then Utgar and so is willing to work with both against the other. The only place I've been able to find where this idea that Vydar is evil comes from is Heroscapers.com. A very good site, but there is a lot of misinformation there, such as Mariedians being humans, or Icarians being humans for example, neither which is true. So for now I've corrected the Utgar page, however if you could point to where Milton Bradly or Hasbro (NOT Wizards of the Coast - or Marvel for that matter) states or implies that Vydar was an ally of Utgar, we would be VARY interested in seeing it. Until then, the fact that some members of a forum who hate Vydar's figures, or think Heroscape doesn't have enough villains in it, isn't sufficient to make Vydar evil. Vydar remains netural. The Matrix Prime (talk) 02:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Although I understand your reasoning in reversing my edits on the Vydar pages, the reason I edited the pages was because I distinctly remember reading on the Heroscape website that Utgar was allied with Vydar. The text was changed before the website was taken down. Could I have mistakenly thought it was Vydar and not Einar? Maybe. But I'll have you know that I am very aware of who the heroscape generals are (I have most, if not all, of the mass-released sets), I am aware that Heroscape does not have enough villains, and I very much do not hate Vydar's army (I personally favor Vydar over the other five), and even if I did, I would not stoop to the level of vandalizing the wiki page. Auttheum (talk) 18:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, that's good to hear, takes a mature person to admit that they may be wrong. Personally I think Heroscape DOES have enough villains in it, if you own most of the sets then you are of course aware that Utgar's Army is fairly bloated when compared to the other Generals, especially when coupled with Einar's. But I want to assure you that no one here as accused you of vandalizing anything, in fact it would be great to have more editors around here. You may not realize it, but bit of misinfomation in a good faith edit is hardly vandalism. At a guess. if there was a text change to the website, the storyline about Einar's pact with Utgar is BEFORE the Swarm of the Marro, it seems unlikely that there would have been a text change about Heroscape in the time before that during the new story arc. Assuming the website wasn't hacked, if there was a text change right before Wizards of the Coast shut it down, it sounds like they might have been talking about the D&D Storyline in which Vydar leaves the Alliance - so that would explain your confusion then but the D&D Heroscape is an alternate timeline/story anyway. The Utgar page is about the classic Heroscape (or TrueScape) Utgar. The Matrix Prime (talk) 00:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC)